danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Community Rules (list the community rules here) Roleplay Rules # Please refrain from godmodding. This means, more or less, do not control other players' characters without their permission. This doesn't have to be a direct assumption of control either, it can be something as simple as not giving them a chance to dodge an attack or assuming something would make them flinch, among other things. When in doubt, defer judgment to the other player. # This is a literary RP, so we don't use dice or numbers to determine whether attacks hit or how badly they hurt. Instead, each player determines when their own character gets hit by an attack. However, that should not become an excuse to make your character an invincible juggernaut by inexplicably dodging everything thrown at them; be realistic, please. Or at least as realistic as Touhou gets, anyway. # Please resist the temptation to metagame. This means using knowledge that you've obtained outside of the RP to inform a decision your character makes within the RP. Your character can know certain things that they haven't learned in the RP if they're things they're likely to know based on their backstory or situation, but use common sense, and when in doubt, run these things by your RP partner first. I understand that it can sometimes be difficult to keep track of what your character knows and doesn't know, but please at least try. # Do not pull character abilities and items out of nowhere. I know this is Touhou where many characters have any number of vague secondary abilities that aren't listed anywhere, but if you ever pull out anything that makes the other players raise their eyebrows and ask, "What?", then something is wrong. Any unique or especially potent powers should always be listed in a character's profile, and any items they might have on them that are at all out of the ordinary should be listed as well. # Put some caps on your characters' power levels. Even though this is Touhou where everyone's an OP powerhouse, the canon has demonstrated some pretty clear limitations on how powerful a character can be, both with regard to their species and just in general. You should not, for instance, ever have a character who is capable of irreversibly destroying the entire setting. Of course when I say "irreversibly", I mean they destroy it and all other characters, with no hope of ever putting it back the way it was. So there's still quite a bit of room for power climbing. But this leads into the next point... # When possible, preserve the status quo, unless the community at large agrees to the change. Since the RPs here all share a continuity, it's just simpler that way. This means that, while you can make large-scale changes to the setting if you want, always have a plan to set things back to the way they were unless the community as a whole agrees to make it permanent. And this doesn't just include environmental or landscape changes, either, it also includes changes to the large-scale political climate. # The aforementioned setting is based on Touhou canon, but also includes many assumptions that have beemade by players due to a lack of info from source materials. If you aren't sure what our canon is on a matter, please don't be afraid to ask. # Characters can potentially die if you decide to do the wrong thing at the wrong time; please acknowledge this when this happens. However, it would be preferred when possible to warn people beforehand when a situation or an action can potentially lead to the death of their OC, and killing canon Touhou characters is not allowed as it could conflict with future canon. And that's all for the out-of-universe rules. In-universe, though, the setting itself also has certain rules that characters will have to follow, which are more or less the same as the ones in the canon, except where we've stipulated differently. Spell Card Rules One of the places where we differ from the canon is in our Spell Card Rules, which are the rules that will govern most combat in the RPs. Our Spell Card Rules are as follows: # All danmaku, spell cards, weapons, and abilities used in battles affect another's spiritual energy. Attacks that affect one's physical wellbeing first take their toll on that character's spiritual energy and inflict highly reduced physical injury, if it all. # If someone is capable of using danmaku or spell cards, they are protected; attacking or killing them through other means is considered a crime. A spell card battle must be used to solve disputes. # Danmaku are any projectiles and attacks used in a spell card battle. Most characters use manifestations of their spiritual energy or abilities, but danmaku can come from any source. # Characters can use any of their special abilities during a battle, but only to the extent that it does not create an unfair advantage. Which applications of their abilities are acceptable and which are deemed unfair is to be decided by an appropriate authority and listed on each of their spell cards. # Spell cards are signed agreements that a character will use certain types and patterns of danmaku, applications of abilities, and/or weapons upon declaring that spell card. These are to be agreed upon by an appropriate authority, and each spell card contains a brief description of the associated attack. # Spell cards must have a win condition that makes them possible to defeat. This can be a time limit, a limit on the number of attacks or danmaku, or the destruction of a summoned object or creature - among others. This win condition must be fair, possible, and obvious. # The same spell card cannot be used twice in a row. However, there is no limit to the number of times a spell card can be used overall. # A spell card battle is won when one combatant's spiritual power is depleted to the point that they can no longer use any of their spell cards, or when one of the combatants forfeits. Attempting to escape from the battle is considered a forfeit. # The stakes of the battle must be agreed upon by both combatants beforehand. Regardless of when the first attack is launched, the battle is only considered to have begun once both combatants have agreed on the terms. This means that either combatant may pull out of the battle without consequence if terms have not yet been established. # All terms agreed upon before the battle must be carried out after its conclusion - no more, no less. This means that the winner cannot do anything to the loser that was not already agreed on. The winner is not allowed to kill the loser no matter what. # These rules are not compulsive, but breaking them means provoking Reimu Hakurei. Once one has defied the Spell Card System, one is no longer considered protected and can be attacked or killed without repercussion. And that's all for the RP rules. Of course, no matter what, remember that we're all here to have fun, so as long as you keep that in mind, you should be okay. If you have any questions about these rules or about the setting, please don't hesitate to ask either me or another mod! Policy on User Content (list rules relating to anything relating to user-related content / interpretations and setting here) (to consider: potential legal aspects ((succession (((what happens to user content when the creator disappears / is banned / etc ))), etc.,)), approach to the introduction of new concepts, such as new sanctuaries, and political agreements ((such as the NC)) into the setting) Category:Rules Category:Policy